


Strategic Preparations

by taichara



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Transformers
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fun, games, and talk of upcoming brawls -- both good and bad -- when Prowl makes another visit to the Mushroom Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategic Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _author's choice, author's choice, let the games begin!_

Prowl was sitting, cross-legged, in a sea of verdant green and brilliant fire colours. Immaculately kept lawns and beautifully pruned trees were combined with large fungi of a multitude of oranges and reds and yellows, and strange soft round-topped pillars of various pastel colours. As always, the garden was fascinating. Absolutely facinating. And so different from the barren, rust-pocked wastelands of Cybertron that it could almost make his spark flicker. If only --

His musings came to a end as his partner glided from between two of the pillar-like mounds. She folded away her rosy parasol and, smiling, offered a dainty curtsey -- which he returned with a nod of his head as as much of a bow as he could manage while sitting in the grass.

"Apparently I'm lucky to have managed to catch you, Your Majesty. Your majordomo mentioned something about a tournament?"

Her smile widened, growing impish. No matter how delicately she was tucking her skirts away as she took a seat on the soft mottled stool across from him, he wasn't fooled for a nanosecond.

"Oh, yes! There's to be another Brawl, and I've been putting myself through my paces in preparation for the matches. I do believe I'm in the best form I've acheived in years, at that --"

It was with great and obvious glee that Peach dove into a detailed explanation of the 'Brawl' -- it reminded him of the old gladitorial games, except with far more chaos -- and Prowl found himself listening with a good deal of curiosity. It all sounded just a little daft, but the Princess was clearly enthusiastic; and he had to admit, she looked to be in excellent physical shape as he measured humanoids. 

Chuckling, he drew their game board from subspace while she talked, clipping the gleaming dark and light panels to the broad platform hovering at knee level (to him) and setting out the pieces carefully. Daft, but it _did_ sound entertaining ...

"And what about yourself, Prowl? You've been quiet; do forgive me for monopolizing the conversation!"

He paused, doorwings flicking, a black piece dangling loosely between thumb and fingertips. She _would_ apologize ... His eyes dimmed for just a beat.

"More of the same, unfortunately. We haven't lost ground, but we also cannot gain ground, and the battles drag on, and a war of attrition seems inevitable at this stage. 

"I'm running out of scenarios -- which I don't dare admit, except to you. My world is doomed."

"Or you need to ask for allies."

Peach rapped his knuckles with her furled parasol, her expression equal parts chiding and concerned.

"We've contended with invasion after invasion, you realize. I have some experience with the situation -- and I think it safe to say that my kingdom may hold some, oh, _unusual_ possibilities for you and yours?

"But we can discuss all that later. Sit and enjoy the sunshine, and shall we begin ~?"


End file.
